So You Want to be a Team Rocket Grunt
by Basiliskglare
Summary: "See?" Corrine groaned. "Those Team Rocket guys are losers! Anyone could stomp them flat!" "Skar?" Isaac implored, a challenging gleam in his eyes. The meaning was clear. If you think you can do better, why not prove it?
1. Chapter 1: Dramatic Hand Waving

So You Want to Be a Team Rocket Grunt?

"There was pandemonium in Azalea Town this morning, as notorious crime syndicate Team Rocket attempted to rob a young boy of his pokemon. However, a heroic teen managed to track down the criminals, and return the pokemon back to it's trainer. Here's Todd, with the coverage on this breaking story." Said the female news news reporter. She nodded at the camera. The scene cut to a man and a boy with a bird on his shoulder, sitting together in what was presumably the boy's home.

"So kid, would you care to tell me what happened to you and your Farfetch'd?" Asked the man, a condescending tone to his voice. The boy made a face at the man.

"I'm not really a kid, I'm almost ten!" He whined. The interviewer laughed.

"Sorry about that young man, please tell us your story." He said, the tone or superiority still present in his voice. The kid made a face, but didn't object.

"Well, me and Fetcho went into the Ilex Forest to pick berries, and all of a sudden this weird guy pops out of nowhere and grabs Fetcho. I chased after him for a while, but he got away. Then a nice older kid asked if I needed help and he tracked the weird guy down and..." The boy finally stopped rambling to catch his breath.

"Go on..." The interviewer said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"And then the older kid... Um... I forgot what his name was, but he had a cool hat... Anyway, the older kid beat 'im up with these super-strong pokemon." The boy paused in his retell to catch his breath again and wave his arms, broadly and dramatically. "And then the funny looking guy yelled something about rockets and ran off. But it doesn't matter because I got my Fetcho back!"

"Are you worried that Team Rocket will steal other people's pokemon?"

"Um, was that what the weird guy was? I thought he was pretending to be a superhero or something." The kid replied, furrowing his brow.

"They're not superheroes, kid." He laughed. "Well I think that just about wraps it up. Mandy?" The reporter gave a cheesy grin at the camera, and the boy could be seen in the background mouthing the words, 'Hi, Mom!'. The scene cut back to the anchorwoman.

"Locals have informed us that the Team Rocket grunts fled towards Violet City, though the location of their headquarters has yet to be known. Any information regarding this group should be reported..."

The TV abruptly turned dark, and a girl sighed, reclining into her couch. 'What kind of world is this?' she thought, 'Criminals can get thwarted by random kids just happening to pass by. Standards for evil have really gone down the drain lately.' The girl, named Corrine, rolled her eyes at the TV. A large skarmory, nestled in the opposite end of the couch, squawked imploringly at her, tilting it's head to the side. Corrine turned to face it, shaking some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"We could do better than that dumb Team Rocket, couldn't we, Isaac?" She said.

The skarmory, Isaac, squawked in agreement, yellow eyes glinting mischievously. He flapped up to the windowsill, tapping the glass meaningfully with a razor-sharp talon. Corrine raised an eyebrow at him, and chuckled.

"We can't just leave and decide to be notorious criminals, you silly bird." She laughed. Issac gave a plaintive cry, as if to demand, 'Why not?'. He hopped off the couch and to the floor to fix Corrine's green eyes with a beady stare. The skarmory was nearly as tall as she was, and made for an imposing figure when looking down at her. She slowly leaned away, absentmindedly rubbing the scars on her arm from when Isaac was first caught.

"Listen Isaac," She started, meeting his gaze. "You can't just start a criminal organization just like that." Corrine snapped her fingers for emphasis. "You need followers, or minions, or something. And all our neighbors are goody-two-shoes." She huffed. Isaac croaked in frustration and paced off to the doorway of the living room. He made a sound similar to a sigh and began preening his feathers. Each one was rock-hard and gleamed silver, save for the red ones that made up the bulk of his wings. Each of his feathers were razor sharp, and surprisingly light; they were hollow to enable flying.

Believing that was the end of that, Corrine flopped out into a more comfortable position, and closed her eyes. She heard her skarmory's talons click on the tiles in the hallway, but didn't bother looking to see what he was up to. Isaac was smart enough to stay out of trouble.

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>After a mere ten minutes of blissful rest Corrine was interrupted by a sharp jab to her foot. She snapped awake and cried out, bolting upright. Isaac was the source of her pain, and was busily removing her sock.<p>

"Hey!" Corrine cried, attempting to kick at him with her foot. The pokemon threw her a smug look. "I'm up, what do you want?" She growled. Isaac said nothing, instead choosing to leave the room again. Corrine groaned, reaching a hand to her head. "I was trying to sleep." She muttered, and looked up when Isaac returned holding some sort of pamphlet in his beak. He triumphantly dropped it on her head, throwing Corrine an expectant look.

"Skar." He said, ruffling his sharp feathers happily. Corrine rolled her eyes, held the pamphlet to her face, took one look at it, and groaned.

"Are you serious?" She said, exasperatedly. Isaac slowly and calmly scratched at his head, taking care to draw attention to his claws. He was dead serious. Corrine threw the pamphlet at him, earning Corrine an indignant squawk. "I don't want to be a Team Rocket grunt."

He snatched the TV remote on the coffee table up with his beak, and the television flickered to life. It was still tuned to the news station, and Mandy the anchorwoman was energetically describing some more breaking news. Apparently, there was yet another Team Rocket crisis that was resolved none other than another random teen, this one female. "See?" Corrine groaned. "Those Team Rocket guys are losers! Anyone could stomp them flat!"

"Skar?" Isaac implored, a challenging gleam in his eyes. The meaning was clear. If you think you can do better, why not prove it?

There was a tense silence. Finally, Corrine sighed. "Just give me the pamphlet."

"Skar-ar?" The pokemon cried, either out of joy, or surprise, it was hard to tell. Issac picked up the paper from where it was thrown, and gave it to Corrine in the most dignified manner possible for him, which was to say, he dropped it on her head. He settled near the arm of the couch, peering at the pamphlet in Corrine's hands with curiosity.

"Here goes..." Corrine muttered. "'So You Want to Be a Team Rocket Grunt?'"

She grimaced. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

_AN: So, my first fan fiction. Ever. I literally signed up two days ago. Tell me what you think with a review! A new, longer chapter will be up tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2: Reviving Humans

The pamphlet didn't have any directions on it. Corrine was completely prepared to go to "The Team Rocket School for Grunts". She had her bag all ready, stocked with clothing, food for Isaac and her, healing supplies, and other basic living essentials such as toothpaste. She had left the house with the benevolent lady across the street (the woman raised abandoned skitties... Corrine couldn't help but cringe at the overwhelming positive aura the lady exuded). But there was still the problem of finding the Team Rocket headquarters.

At to add insult to injury, the duo managed to get lost. Corrine groaned for the umpteenth time, which enticed her skarmory to roll his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Corrine. It took considerable skill to get lost near Cherrygrove City, considering the path only went one way, to the north. Corrine had mistaken a stantler path for the road they had meant to take, and they ended up deep in the expansive forest.

"Lets take a break, Isaac, my feet are starting to hurt." Corrine moaned, unceremoniously collapsing on a fallen tree. "I still can't believe they didn't include how to get to this so-called school." She pulled out the pamphlet, narrowing her eyes at it. Isaac jumped up beside her, and tucked his head under his wing for a nap.

The front of the pamphlet had the Team rocket logo on it, along with what was presumably their motto, 'Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket'. The inside of it featured several pictures of grunts and their pokemon. One photo in particular drew the most attention, which featured a male grunt dramatically posing with his Yanmega while several action movie-like explosions went off in the background.

There wasn't much text on the page, but considering how the aim of the pamphlet was to convince readers that being a grunt was cool and exciting, not a lot could be said, anyway. Corrine gulped down some water out of the canteen that she'd brought along, and rubbed her aching feet. Her ancient trainers were ripped in places, and felt too tight on her feet. Corrine made a mental note to pick some new shoes up at Violet City.

If she ever got to Violet City, that is. Light filtered down from the upper canopy of leaves, giving the forest a pale, green, almost eerie hue. There was no sound except for the occasional flutter of leaves. More likely than not, the pokemon in the forest knew she was there, and were too scared to show themselves. That, or they spotted Isaac and utilized their 'run-it's-a-big-scary-monster' instinct. Either way, the quiet unsettled Corrine enough to want to wake Isaac up and get moving again.

She securitized Isaac's sleeping form for a moment, before roughly shoving him to the side. He emitted a squawk of surprise before fixing Corrine with a death glare. "What?" She said innocently. "Just a little revenge for waking me up yesterday." The skarmory indifferently folded it's wings, and hopped off the log. He gave Corrine a look that said, 'Are we going yet?'.

Corrine started off in a random direction, but only gained a few feet before Isaac interrupted her. "_Skar_?" He said, an incredulous tone in his voice. Corrine turned around, frowning.

"I thought we should go this way. We can't possibly become _more_ lost, after all." Corrine explained. Isaac gave her a reproachful look. "Well," She huffed. "If you don't think we should go this way, why don't you lead, o trusty navigation bird!" Corrine's voice had gained a sarcastic edge to it. Isaac promptly headed in the direction he believed was right. "If this is the wrong way, it's on _your_ talons!" Corrine called out. Isaac gave no indication that he heard her.

They continued in Isaac's chosen direction for about an hour, with Corrine reaching all time levels of grumpiness and exhaustion. Abruptly, Isaac stopped, holding a foot up in the universal gesture of 'stay put.' Corrine sighed in relief.

"Oh, Are we finally taking a break?" She asked.

"_Skar_!" Isaac replied, his voice quiet yet forceful.

"You want me to be quiet?" Corrine asked. Isaac blinked. His master was terrible at poke-speak sometimes. He nodded slowly. "Oh, OK." There was silence and they both strained their ears to listen.

There came the sound of distant growling, followed by shouts that were unmistakably human.

"Sounds like someone's being attacked. Let's go see what's going on." Corrine said. Isaac croaked in agreement and they rapidly made their way deeper into the forest. The sounds steadily got louder, until they could clearly hear what the person was saying, along with the blood-chilling growls of some mystery pokemon.

"Oh my Arceus, look at those _teeth_! It's got my leg! Gina? Gina!" The voice sounded masuline, though raised in fear. There was a moan. Corrine and Isaac looked at each other in the bushes, both wondering what sort of pokemon could possibly cause such mass chaos.

"Maybe if we save them, they'll show us the way to the route. OK, Isaac. When I say, 'go' we make our move." Corrine whispered, frantically. "Ready, set, GO!" With that they charged out of the bushes. Isaac gave a screech and was in the clearing before Corrine. Corrine picked up a piece of sturdy dead wood and sprang after him. "AAAA- Wait, _what_?" Her war cry was stopped short when she saw what was before her.

The maul-ee just so happened to be a black haired Team Rocket grunt. There was another grunt, this one female, sprawled out on the ground nearby, clearly unconscious.

The mauler was an adorable looking purple venonat.

Corrine couldn't help it - she dropped her impromptu weapon started laughing. The grunt looked up at her in surprise, before yelling in panic, "Look out kid, that's no ordinary venonat!" Corrine gradually stopped laughing, and looked at the pokemon in question. Sure, it was cute and harmless looking, but appearances could be deceiving. And those big, red, compound eyes _did_ look somewhat bloodthirsty. Corrine decided she'd play it safe with her skarmory's strongest move.

"Isaac, use steel wing!" She shouted. Isaac's wings glowed brightly, until they were almost white. He then proceeded to slam his wing down upon the small pokemon with unrestrained force. It was instantly knocked out. She raised an eyebrow at the grunt who was massaging his injured leg. "Er, are you sure that was a special venonat? It wasn't much better than the other venonats I've defeated, to be honest."

The grunt, who didn't look much older than Corrine rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, me and Gina - that's her over there." He jabbed a finger at the unconscious girl, "We were coming out here to study for an exam and were caught off guard, I guess...So we-" He was cut off when the other grunt suddenly came to and scrambled to her feet, blue eyes wild and confused.

"Hey _you_!" The grunt yelled. Her red hair was a mess, and she looked unsteady on her feet. "Do you know who we are?" Before Corrine could answer, she shouted, "We're Team Rocket! So we'll be taking that pidgeotto of yours right now!" She pointed a trembling hand at Isaac, nearly falling over in the process.

"My what?" Corrine asked, amused.

"Poliwhirl, get that pidgeotto for me!" She shouted, releasing a poliwhirl that was clearly fainted. "Poliwhirl..." She whined, before falling to the ground, once more unconscious. Corrine tried not to laugh, and threw the male grunt a questioning look.

"That venonat released a whole bunch of weird powders at her..." He explained, turning red. "Thanks for defeating that thing, by the way."

"Oh, no problem. It was really Isaac that did all the work, anyway." She looked over at the skarmory in question, who appeared incensed at being referred to as a pidgeotto. "So Team Rocket huh?" The boy glanced down at his shirt, as if only just noticing the giant, red 'R' on his shirt.

"I didn't really want to work for team rocket, but it runs in the family, I guess." The grunt said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not going to steal your pokemon if that's what you're worried about!" He finished quickly, giving a nervous laugh. "My name's Pete, by the way."

"I'm Corrine. I was actually looking to become a Team Rocket member myself."

"Huh, really?" Pete asked, as if astonished anyone would want to do such a thing. "I could show you back to headquarters, if you want." He looked down worriedly at the read-haired grunt. "It's not far, but I'm not sure what to do about Gina."

"I have some revives in my bag." Corrine offered. She took off her backpack and rummaged through it, before procuring two golden, diamond-shaped containers. Corrine pulled the top off of one, and poured it's glimmering contents on Gina's poliwhirl, who jerked awake.

"Whirl..." It groaned. Isaac hopped forward, and appeared to explain what had happened to the other pokemon. Corrine flipped the top of the next revive off.

"Do those things work on people?" Pete asked.

"Not sure." Corrine replied, splashing the second revive on Gina's face. Gina gasped, her eyes opening in shock. Corrine smiled triumphantly. "Apparently they do!"

"Uuurgh, where am I..." She groaned. "Pete..."

"You got knocked out by that venonat, remember?" Pete responded. She looked up at Pete and Corrine, eyes struggling to focus.

"Who are _you_?" Gina said, her eyes narrowing at Corrine. She had a rather nasal voice that already ground on Corrine's nerves.

"I'm Corrine. My skarmory and I KO'd that venonat for you." She said, offering Gina a hand. Gina huffed, choosing to push herself up.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but Pete and I can take care of ourselves." She snapped. Corrine blinked. That hostility came out of nowhere. She narrowed her eyes.

"Clearly."

"Why you-!" The other girl screeched. Pete raised his hands in a weak attempt to separate the two girls.

"Hey, um, why don't we start heading back to the HQ? Gina, Corrine here is signing up to be a grunt too, so..." Pete faded out, timidly. Isaac and the poliwhirl both cried out in agreement.

"Good plan, Pete." Gina said, her voice losing some of it's edge. Corrine blinked in confusion, then shrugged.

"Sounds OK to me..." Corrine muttered. Gina recalled her poliwhirl, and they trudged onwards into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Exercise Your Gulpin

The outside of the Team Rocket Headquarters wasn't particularly imposing. It was a weathered barn, crawling with vines, that looked like somebody had hastily built it one day (in the middle of the forest, no less) and then left it to rot for years. The only noticeable clue that it was a criminal syndicate hideout was the conspicuous guard leaning against the entry door in full uniform.

"Good _afternoon_, Roger!" Gina yelled. The guard started, for he was asleep, and hastily grabbed at the gun on his belt.

"Indentify yourselves please." The blonde-haired man barked, unfazed that he was caught sleeping. That guy had serious determination.

Gina rolled her eyes, pulling out the ID card that was in her pocket, while Pete did the same. Roger took them and hummed to himself, eyes carefully scanning the card.

"Are you going to stand there reading every single word on the card, or are you going to let us in?" Gina huffed impatiently. The guard didn't reply, and pulled out a magnifying glass, of all things.

"Ah-ha!" He yelled, suddenly. "This card is a fake!"

"What? That's impossible." Gina snapped. Roger shook his head.

"Not you, him." He said, gesturing towards Pete.

"A- A- fake?" Pete said, stammering. "I- I-" He seemed at a loss for words. Gina came to his defense.

"That can't be right. Him and me have been in training for 2 weeks now, and you've let us both in without any problems." Gina snarled.

"My all-seeing eyes never lie." He snapped, self-righteously, and like it was the end of the conversation. "You may go inside. 'Pete' - If that's really what his name is - may not enter."

Corrine and Isaac, who were watching the exchange with a detached air of amusement, felt the need to intervene. "Excuse me..." Corinne started. The guard's expression - originally one of gloating satisfaction - turned serious again.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Roger demanded.

"My name is Corrine, and I'm looking to be enrolled here. May I please see that ID?" She replied. Isaac leered at the man, as if challenging him to refuse her. He ignored the scarmory altogether, and scrutinized Corrine's form, from her battered tennis shoes to her silver jacket.

"Very well." He said, showing her the ID. This watermark, here," he pointed to it with a fat finger, "Is not regulation approved." Corrine snatched it from his hand, peering at it with curiosity.

It had Pete's picture on it - he was using some sort of half-smile that might have been intended to improve his appearance, but in reality made him look sort of constipated. An identification number was printed on the bottom of the card, and there was a stamp with the Team Rocket logo on it in the top-right corner. The mark itself was so small, she wouldn't have noticed it if the guard hadn't pointed it out. She rubbed the card experimentally with her sleeve. To Corrine's pleasure, the mark was gone when she had finished.

"It was just dirt." She said, handing the ID back to the man, who looked flustered. He scrutinized it for another five minutes.

Gina sighed. "Can we go in yet?"

"Everything appears to be in order." He said, gruffly. "You two may enter. You, on the other hand..." He looked up at Corrine, who seemed puzzled, "Have to pass the _initiation_ test." The manner in which he said it made the test seem like it was mind-breakingly difficult, so Corrine gulped involuntarily. Gina, however, seemed unfazed.

"This again?" Gina rolled her eyes. "What a joke. I for one, am going inside. Come on, Pete." She muttered. Pete glanced at Corrine for a moment, before retreating into the musty barn, following Gina like a lost puppy.

"To join our elite team..." Roger paused for dramatic effect, causing Corrine to roll her eyes. _Elite? As if. _"You have to defeat me and my pokemon in a battle." He fumbled at his belt for a minute, before extracting a standard pokeball. "Lets go, gulpin!"

A green gulpin materialized, waving the yellow feather on top of it's head enthusiastically. It was fat - even by gulpin standards. Rolling sheets of flab hung off it's sides like deflated balloons, and its eyes were sunken so deep beneath it's blubber that Corrine highly doubted it could see. She relaxed considerably. Isaac could take this, easily.

* * *

><p>Isaac glared at the shorter pokemon with obvious distaste. The gulpin couldn't have been let out of it's ball much in order to be put into such a state. Isaac, on the other hand, was rarely, if ever, returned. He looked at Corrine's angular face for a command. She simply shrugged. "Do what you have to do, Isaac." The skarmory pondered the situation for a moment, then decided that he didn't want to touch the gulpin, if it could be helped. It looked squishy, and not at all tasty. He readied a swift attack.<p>

The familiar rush of energy filled Isaac's being, giving him a hot, powerful feeling. The power rushed at his bill, begging him to open it, and when he did, it manifested itself into an array of star-shaped projectiles. The stars hung there, seeking direction, before bombarding the gulpin with fierce intensity.

The swift attack bounced off the gulpin's abundant mass and dissipated. Isaac's yellow eyes flickered with disappointment. The enemy pokemon seemed completely unfazed, except for a slight jiggle. It made no move to retaliate, and skarmory doubted it even could. Time for plan B.

The bird rushed at the gulpin, slashing an pecking in what could only be a fury attack. The gulpin's flesh was soft and easily caved to allow for his beak, and excreted a foul tasting goo that almost caused Isaac to stop attacking and seek water to rinse it from his mouth. He steeped back to admire his handwork after his jabs, feeling that the battle was more or less over. But it was hard to tell if the gulpin had fainted, or if it was completely unaffected like after the swift attack. It was simply jiggling violently.

Isaac looked at Corrine for instruction, but she shad a hand mirror out and was tidying her long brown hair. Unbelievable. He tilted his head at the incompetent guard, who simply stared back with a blank expression. "Skar..." He said, mentally preparing himself. He _really _didn't want to touch the gulpin again, if it could be helped.

Luckily, Isaac was spared from his fate when the Gulpin suddenly opened its mouth wider that logically possible, emitting a groan of defeat. Then it kind of... Rolled to the side a little, presumably fainting.

"Well, you defeated my gulpin. That means you can join our team. Congratulations." The guard said, sounding a little bored.

"Huh, what?" Corrine said, looking up from her grooming. "Oh, that was easy! Give me a better challenge next time!"

_I was the one that did all the work... _Isaac thought, staring in disbelief. "Skar." he said, pointing a talon at his beak to signify he needed water. The poison-type pokemon had an excruciating aftertaste.

"Hm? Oh, we can eat later Isaac." Corrine told him. Isaac whistled in defeat. He held her hand out to the guard expectantly.

"What do you want, reward money?" He snorted in disbelief.

"Oh. Never mind, then." Corrine said, dropping her arm in embarrassment.

"You'll have to talk to the receptionist inside. She'll give you all the paperwork and get you an ID." Corrine thanked him, and they pushed the rickety wooden door open. There was a flight of stone stairs leading underground. And, in the distant gloom, there was a faint light.

Isaac rushed ahead. _Water, water, water... _He thought desperately. His trainer laughed. "Wait up, Isaac! You'll trip going that fast." He didn't care. The taste now resembled that of a rotten exeggcute. The stairs opened up in a large reception area. A few folding chairs we strategically placed along the walls, and a reception desk sat at the far end of the room. There was an old radio in the corner that played some kind of retro-elevator-music. The space was dominated by a large fountain, merrily burbling in the center of the room. It featured a statue carved to look like the team rocket logo, surrounded by an assortment of water pokemon spraying clear, cool, beautiful water into the air.

"Hold up, Isaac!" Corrine's angry voice echoed down the stairs, and Corrine herself barged through the entryway moments later, shooting Isaac a disapproving look. She looked around.

"Hey, this place is pretty cool." Isaac couldn't care less for the scenery. He rushed towards the fountain, but was stopped by a sharp tug to his barbed tail. "Oh, no you don't." Corrine said, "You're coming with me." Isaac gestured to his protesting taste buds again. The girl looked at the fountain, then back at Isaac. I know those fish statues look kind of tasty, but you can't eat those, Issac."

Again... Unbelievable.

Isaac was then dragged to the reception counter, staffed by a woman who was filing her long fingernails. She didn't even look up as they approached. She merely pushed a stack of paperwork towards Corrine, said, "Just fill this out, hun," and resumed whittling down her nails to a more rounded shape.

"Thank you!"

_Gurgle, patter, plop._

"Don't mention it, kid."

_Drip, splosh, splash._

He couldn't stand it anymore.

Noting that Corrine was busy filling out paperwork, Isaac snuck away to the fountain (or at least, tried to sneak - every footstep made a _tic-tic_ sound as his claws touched the tiled floor). Both the trainer and the receptionist didn't look up, but Corrine called out, "Don't touch the pretty statues!"

"Skar..." He muttered. But Isaac didn't care. He thrust his head into the water, drinking his fill. He lifted his head up and shook it, spraying droplets of water everywhere. He croaked in contentment, and closed his eyes. He was at peace. They were finally at their destination. The only sounds were the scratching of a pen on a paper, and the busy fountain. He would have gone to sleep right there, if it wasn't for the angry sound that suddenly raked the silence.

He opened his eyes, and came face to face with a disgruntled water pokemon. He had never seen anything like it before. It was some sort of fish, with pink eyes, and a horizontal stripe across the length of it's scaly body. It's back fin looked like the wing of some sort of butterfree.

It shot a stream of water at Isaacs face. So he did what any self respecting skarmory would do. He slapped it across the face with his wing. It was thrown backwards, and landed with a heavy splash.

He crowed triumphantly. Nobody messed with Isaac.

"Luuu..."

Isaac could only watch as 12 more fish, these ones much bigger, and with two pairs of butterfree-like tail fins. They looked angry.

The receptionist's voice carried across the room.

"Would you tell your skarmory to stop hunting the lumineon? They're very expensive and were imported from Sinnoh."

"Isaac, stop messing around and come here."

He was happy to comply.

_AN: Thanks for reading! This was slightly later to come due to school and my birthday (Ipad, yeah!) but two days isn't a horrible time to wait. Once school really starts you might get a horrible wait. So sorry in advance. On the bright side, I have a bunch of ideas buzzing around my head, so stay tuned!_


End file.
